Invader Mike
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike Mavinsky is kicked out of another public school and is sent to a new one in a bizarre town where one of her new classmates already suspects she's a werewolf, but luckily, no one believes him. Will Dib be able to expose Mike's true secret and get the others to believe him or will Mike be able to stay in this town longer than half a year?
1. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: An alternate take on Invader Zim. In this story, Mike Mavinsky goes to Skool and tries to be a normal kid through her werewolf disguise after leaving another school with her brother and sister as her legal guardians. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review, this first chapter has elements from the unreleased pilot of Invader Zim and the official pilot. **

* * *

><p>Jamie was driving a truck with his sister, Jen sitting next to him and their youngest sibling, Mike, sitting in the back seat. Mike was different than what people last saw of her, she wore her hooded jacket more often, but kept her skirt and sneakers and seemed to outgrow her earrings.<p>

"Now, Mike, we're going to your new school, I hope you'll do fine in this school than the others," Jamie said, rather maturely. "Be on your best behavior, okay?"

Mike sighed a bit. "Yes, Jamie, I know..."

"And remember Mike, you can't tell anyone why we moved or about what happened back home, okay?" Jen added in.

"Yes, Jen, I understand." Mike nodded, her siblings felt more like a mother and father since their parents died when she was four, Jen was eleven, and Jamie was in college.

"Now, when you go to school, your teacher's name is Ms. Bitters, be careful and make sure you don't expose yourself like the times before, we love you, Mike." Jamie stopped the truck in front of the public school in their new home.

"Thanks, guys." Mike hopped out of the truck and put on her purple backpack with everything she would need for the day.

Jen and Jamie waved to their sister and went to their new home to get settled and unpack for Mike. The girl sighed a bit about transferring to yet another new school, but she would have to grin and bear it. The bell rang as soon as she got in.

* * *

><p>Mike met with the principal to get registered and mentioned her brother and sister were now her legal guardians and their parents were 'on a trip around the world' which is why they moved the family and couldn't attend the school to register her. Mike found her way to the teacher she would have and looked to see an elderly, tall, thin woman with her white hair tied in a sharp bun with horn-rimmed glasses, a purple gown, and black boots.<p>

"You must be the new torture victim... I mean, student..." the woman greeted her in a hoarse and firm voice.

"Umm... Yes..." Mike looked at the paper. "Are you Ms. Bitters?"

"You better believe it," Ms. Bitters replied thickly. "Well, don't waste any time, hurry up and come into class."

Mike nodded and went in the classroom.

Ms. Bitters stood in front of the class with her gangly hand on top of Mike's head, nearly clutching her scalp. "Class, I would like to introduce you to the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body, her name is Michelene," the teacher said, surprisingly friendly, even if she had insulted Mike through the introduction. "Michelene, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!" she then seemed to slither away.

Mike watched the creepy woman leave and put her fingers together a little nervously. "Umm... Hi... You can all call me Mike if you want... But don't call me Michelene... That is a very bad idea!"

There was one boy with a big head, glasses, wavy black hair in a matching jacket with a blue shirt pointing at Mike like she were something odd. Mike was indeed, but how could he had known that? She just got to school after all.

"Take your seat now, Michelene," Ms. Bitters told her firmly, then looked to the front of the class. "Today's lecture is about mythological creatures and how eventually we'll all be enslaved by domesticated animals who have been mutated."

Mike blinked, something about the lesson plan worried her. She decided to keep quiet though as the other students looked bored or scared, unaware of their new classmate's secret.

The boy kept staring Mike down and decided to speak up, as he got a look at her nails which looked like wolf claws and her ears were pointed. "Okay, am I the only one here who sees the werewolf sitting in class?"

The students looked around, wondering what he was talking about, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"There!" the boy pointed directly to Mike. "Right there! That is no kid, she's a werewolf, a werewolf! One of the monsters I was talking about!"

Mike was sweating a little nervously and shook in her desk. How could he had known and be so advanced for his age?

"Yeah, or you're just crazy, Dib..." a purple-haired girl scoffed, behind Mike's desk.

"What about her horrible clawed fingertips!?" the boy, Dib, continued to convince everyone he wasn't a crazy kid.

"It's... It runs in my family..." Mike tried to defend herself.

"Or those pointed ears!" Dib continued. "Is that part of your family genetics, Mike? Pointy ears!?"

Mike pretended to look offended and looked down. "Yes..."

"Man, Dib, you think just cuz someone looks different, you can call them a werewolf?" one of the boys sounded shocked at Dib's actions.

"I guess 'Old Kid's' a werewolf too, huh?" another boy gestured to a student who looked child-sized and appeared to be elderly.

Dib went to the front of the class and made a model on the chalkboard to compare and contrast a normal human being from a werewolf. Dib asked if anyone noticed any differences or had any questions.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" a black kid asked, looking stern at the odd boy in class. "All you talk about is ghosts, aliens, and Bigfoot in your garage!"

"He was using the lawnmower..." Dib muttered that no one was listening to him. "I know what I'm talking about!"

The students took a closer look at Mike. They thought she was a bit weird so far, but it was probably new kid in school type issues. They thought she was a bit weird sitting at her desk there.

"See? Proof about all the things I was saying are actually right!" Dib beamed.

"Okay, now that makes sense." the purple-haired girl assumed.

"I guess we could believe that." a boy looked to her in agreement.

Mike and Dib exchanged glances with each other. The lunch bell then rang.

"Go now!" Ms. Bitters demanded.

* * *

><p>A lot of the students jumped out the window as Mike was heading her way to the cafeteria.<p>

"Michelene..." Dib's voice hissed into the new girl's ears as he pushed open the double doors. "Or Mike, is it? Maybe your crummy little disguise worked on everyone else, but not on me..."

"Just leave me alone, dork." Mike scoffed, making her way to the lunch room.

A lot of the other students were wandering around with their lunch trays for tables to sit at. Mike looked around the other students, looking for a place to sit and make her own. A lot of the kids stared at her. Mike couldn't tell if it was because she was a new student or if they could probably see through her ruse. When she was left alone, she was poking at her food, not seeming to like it.

A gloomy girl came behind her to sit alone at a table. She had purple hair and wore Gothic like clothing. She also had a sacked lunch. As she saw down, she was disturbed by Dib.

"Look at her, Gaz," Dib told his younger sister. "She doesn't like the cafeteria food..."

Gaz looked to him, then to Mike, and back in a teasing way. "I don't like it either... That must make me a werewolf too, huh, Dib?" She then drank her orange juice blankly.

"What's the matter?" Dib taunted. "Scared of veggies, Full Moon Girl?"

"Nonsense, I love vegetables," Mike tried to cover up and keep her normal school girl guise.

"Then go ahead and eat some." Dib handed her a spoon.

Mike cringed as she took the spoon. She then was about to eat the vegetables placed on her food, but suddenly, the bell rang. Soon enough, it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>Mike ran out from the school, managing to escape Dib. He had been following her, but he had lost track of her thankfully. Mike may have ran into other kids from the school, but she was now safe and found Jen and Jamie on the couch.<p>

"Oh, Mike, how was school?" Jen looked over her shoulder.

"Adventurous." Mike shrugged, then went to join them.

"Who wants some meat for dinner?" Jamie offered as his fangs grew out.

"Yay!" Mike and Jen cheered, their fangs growing too as a full moon was approaching.

Dib was outside the window, spying on the family. He was going to prove to the world that they were a wolf family and have them taken into the government. No matter how hard or difficult it would be.


	2. Bestest Friend

Mike had been in the school for a few months now. She was able to keep herself secure a while as a high-functioning normal school girl, even if Dib kept trying to convince the others she wasn't. She was alone in the cafeteria, picking at her peas with her lunch that she was forced to get, but couldn't digest anymore. Ever since Mike found out about her true identity, she had a strong aversion towards anything that wasn't meat. She should probably talk Jen into packing her lunch for her before she would be in the 'Hi Skool'. This town is so poor, not even the education system had proper spelling or decency.

"That new kid's a freak," a popular blonde girl named Jessica spoke up to her clique at her table. "I think her name is Mime or something."

"Hmm?" Mike turned her head, hearing the girl from far away with her super sensitive hearing.

"She's been here long enough to at least make some loser friends, like that creepy kid Dib." Jessica glanced at the weird boy of class.

Dib heard that, glancing back at her as he was sitting with his sister.

"Or those rejects in the corner," Jessica added, pointing a girl with big braces over her teeth and purple hair, a strange frizzy haired boy with an orange shirt, a black boy with a black shirt and skull on it, a boy with puffy orange hair in a blue shirt that had a rainbow on it, and an oddly colored boy with green hair. "But look at her, all by herself! I mean, what kind of kid doesn't have friends? It's so inhuman!"

Mike felt stung as Jessica said that. She had made a lot of friends in her time, such as Max and Melissa. Not to mention Lu and Og. She was also once friends with a girl who had an evil twin, Samey McAuley. She had been more focused on her new life than trying to expand her new social circle in her new home. Mike decided to get up and make a friend today, hopefully it will work out.

"Umm... Hey, you're Dirge, right?" Mike came to the boy with a skull shirt. "How would you like to be friends?"

"No one ever really wants to be my friend 'cuz I was born with webbed toes like some kind of fish boy," Dirge looked down, then back up at Mike with a crazed expression on his face. "Wanna see?"

"Uhh... No, thanks..." Mike backed up, then went to another boy at the reject table. "Hey, Matthew, would you like to-"

The oddly colored boy screamed at Mike, then ran out of the cafeteria.

"Man, no wonder _that _kid is a reject..." Mike shuddered at his screaming, then looked back at the remaining students that were left. "Any of you want to be my friend? Let's get to know each other better..."

The kids softly smiled at Mike, not being as strange as the other rejected children.

"Can I know your names?" Mike asked them.

The girl blushed, exposing her goofy smile. "Well, I'm Gretchen... You probably don't know me, but I'm in class with you... I'm really shy and socially awkward..."

"Uhh... Okay... Melvin, is it?" Mike turned to the boy in the orange shirt.

"Yeah, I'm Melvin!" the boy grinned eerily. "I have a collection of dandruff flakes if you wanna see!" he took out a jar with white flakes and came closer toward her. "Come here, take a look!"

Mike backed up and went to the last boy. "You seem harmless enough, you and I can be friends."

"Wow, really?" the boy beamed at her. "My name's Keef, I never won anything before, but I promise to be the best friend ever!" he pulled Mike into a tight, suffocating hug.

Mike blinked, looking down at him. "Uhh... Keef, real friends don't hold on this long..."

"Just a little longer.." Keef continued to squeeze her.

Jessica watched the display. "What a couple of losers... I guess those two will be best friends."

"Ignore her," Mike huffed, then took Keef's hand. "Let's go outside!"

* * *

><p>Keef giggled eagerly and went outside with Mike. He was so happy. They were playing on the playground with the boy known as Zooglodon. The names these people give their children... Mike was very strong at the game and made the rope tie around the boy and Keef chuckled, not seeming alarmed by Mike's strength. The kids who were on the jungle gym looked alerted from Mike and Keef's playing skills.<p>

Later, it was art class. Mike was sketching a picture of wolves and Keef cleared his throat. Mike looked up and Keef took out a very fancy painting with a mother and baby with Keef's head in place of the mother and Mike's head of the baby. It was rather disturbing to the other children.

Mike and Keef walked out the school hallways to go to Mike's place as Keef was following.

* * *

><p>"And then, tomorrow's the circus, we can go to the circus!" Keef chattered. "I love the circus! Do you wanna go to the circus, Mike?"<p>

"Umm... I'm not too crazy about the circus, I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Keef?" Mike went to the front door.

"You're gonna love the circus!" Keef wouldn't shut up. "How about video games? Do you like video games?"

"Uhh... Sure..." Mike kept trying to avoid the boy, but he seemed clingy toward her.

"Let's play video games sometime!" Keef told her.

Mike blinked, then went inside. "Hey, sis."

Jen smiled and turned to her younger sister. "Hey, kiddo. You okay? You look trashed... Did you have a pop quiz?"

"Nah, just making new friends." Mike went to join her on the couch.

The phone then rang. "I'll get it, guys!" Jamie called.

Mike leaned back against Jen, enjoying this time with her.

"The TV in this house kinda sucks..." Jen muttered as they were watching a show with a mentally disabled monkey on the screen.

"Mike, phone for you!" Jamie's voice called.

"Thanks, Jamie!" Mike called back, then came out of comfort and went to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Heya, buddy, how you doing?" Keef's voice was heard on the other line.

Mike's eyes widened in slight horror. "Keef, how'd you get my phone number?"

"We're best friends, Mike, I know everything!" Keef beamed.

Suddenly the phone beeped.

"Hang on, I got another call," Mike said, then clicked a button, putting her ear back to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, buddy, you're gonna love the circus!" Keef's voice came back.

Mike yelled and threw the phone off the counter.

"Mike, is everything okay over there?" Jamie came in, seeing his youngest sister having a fright.

"Uhh... Jen, Jamie, I'm going to my room, if anyone comes for me, tell them I'm very busy with homework!" Mike looked up, then rushed down the hall to her room in the house.

Jen and Jamie watched her leave and exchanged glances with each other.

"What do you think's gotten into her?" Jen asked.

Jamie shrugged. "She eats her school's cafeteria food?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mike woke up after a quiet evening. She woke up for school and did everything to get ready for the day. She sniffed the air and smiled. It smelt like delectable waffles.<p>

"Waffles?" Mike smiled, then came out to the kitchen. "Jen, Jamie, you made waffles on a school day?"

Keef was actually behind the cooking. He had an apron on and had a spatula at hand. "Hi, Mike!"

Mike recoiled in horror. "Why are you in my house?"

"I thought you'd like a nice breakfast from your bestest friend!" Keef explained, cheerfully.

"Get out of here!" Mike threw him out the door.

"Okay," Keef landed in the middle of the sidewalk. "We can walk to school together!"

Mike shivered, then looked up to her brother and sister. "Guys, I don't feel well... Can I stay home from school today? Please, please, PLEASE!"

Jen looked very concerned for Mike, but decided to agree with her choice to stay home from school today. She then smiled and went in the kitchen. "Ooh, waffles!"

* * *

><p>At school, Keef was a little worried that Mike wasn't coming to school today. He then thought of something and quickly went to school to the art room. He had drawn up invitations and went to the lunch room.<p>

"Party after school at Mike's house," Keef handed an invitation to Jessica. "Everybody's invited!"

"Who's Mike?" Jessica demanded.

"She's the girl with a boy's name, you know her." Keef prompted.

"Oh, you mean the freak with that one friend that makes her even freakier?" Jessica then laughed snobbily. "I don't think so."

The other kids saw that Jessica wouldn't be caught dead at Jessica's party, so they crumbled up their invitations and threw them toward Keef. The boy was about to quit, then he saw Melvin, Gretchen, Matthew, and Dirge alone. However, a boy named Smeedge, and the purple-haired girl named Zita eventually gave in as well and joined Keef to surprise Mike as the final bell rang.

"I sense some disturbance is afoot..." Jamie said as he was on the couch, playing video games with Mike.

"So do I..." Jen lowered her head and shut her eyes tight. "Mike, this Keef boy... He won't leave you alone and he's planning a surprise party for you."

Mike grunted. "I know I have to be nice to people, guys, but can we please get him away from me?"

"He seems to be a threat, you let me handle him, little sis, I have ways of manipulating people." Jamie smirked.

"How's that?" Mike asked.

"You probably don't know this, Mike, but Jamie gets shadow powers and has mastered them from our mother," Jen explained. "Just stay still."

Mike did her best to stay still. Jamie stood over her and waved his hands to absorb her shadow and then posessed a brand new shadow figure that became Mike. Only, since it was her shadow self, everything Mike was, the shadow was not. Hopefully no one would notice the difference.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now you guys wait here while I get her," Keef turned to the guests as he made it to the Mavinsky doorstep. "Then jump out and yell 'surprise'! She'll be so happy!" Keef opened the door and went inside.<p>

"I've never been to a party before." Gretchen squealed.

"Do they hurt?" Melvin visibly cringed.

"Hey, Mike, I'm home!" Mike called as the house was empty. "Mike? Mike!"

"Hello, Keef..." Jamie's voice came behind the boy.

"Huh?" Keef turned around and looked up at the young adult male. "Oh, you must be Mike's brother. Where's Mike?"

"Out there." Jamie pointed to an open window.

Keef went to the window and saw the shadowed figure of his 'bestest friend'. "Mike? How'd you get out there? Come back!" he started chasing after the shadow who went in traffic. There is car tires squealing and then a sudden crash!

"Oh, my gosh, I never wanted him to get killed!" Mike gasped, even if she wasn't fond of Keef.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get better, come on, let's have some waffles and video games." Jamie said, smiling.

"Alright!" Mike cheered, going with him.

Jen sighed and put her palm to her face.


	3. Parent Teacher Night

The bell rang in the school, submitting the students to their classes. Mike was staring at the clock, a little bored from Ms. Bitters' teaching of The Big Bang Theory, popular in science. She kept telling the various students that before the big bang, there was nothing. Finally, the bell rang again, to dismiss the students and they all started to leave, except for Dib.

"Don't forget that tonight is parent teacher night," Ms. Bitters said to her students. "Everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria."

Mike gulped as she was getting to the door. "Parent Teacher Night?"

"Yes," Ms. Bitters got deep in her face. "I better see parents or guardians, anyone who takes care of you tonight in school!"

"Yes, ma'am." Mike murmured.

Dib came to her side a little sneakily. "I bet she doesn't even know what parents are."

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot!" Mike snapped at him, then thought back briefly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_We are shown a woman with raven hair like Jamie, but having Mike's chocolate-brown eyes. She is squeezing a ginger-haired man's hand tightly as she tries to force out an infant. Finally, she was able to and the doctor took out the infant who had ginger hair like the father and was slapped on the behind, letting out a squeal which made the parents smile. The doctor wrapped up the infant in a pink baby blanket and there was an older girl with darker red hair dressed in lavender and cream-colored clothes such as a jumper dress._

_"Welcome to the world, Michelene Mavinsky..." the woman smiled, revealing to be Miranda and holding the infant in her arms._

_"My sweet little girls..." the man, John Mavinsky, smiled proudly._

_The older girl sniffled, taking the baby and being careful with holding her as she stood next to her older brother with black hair, though hiding in it with a blue hat._

_"We love you, little sister..." Jen and Jamie smiled fondly._

_Baby Mike cooed and babbled, giving them spitty kisses._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Mike was now hugging Ms. Bitters, opening her eyes as she realized her grave mistake. The teacher hissed at her and removed her, disappearing into the shadows.<p>

"I will see you here tonight, Mike," Ms. Bitters looked over her shoulder. "You and your family."

"Agreed." Mike nodded, then walked off to get home and tell her 'legal guardians' the news.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Mike, see <em>you <em>and your family!" Dib taunted as he followed her around to mock her. "By the way, it's not called Parent Teacher Night, it's called Mike doom parent... Mike, doom, Mikey... Night!"

"Oh, Dib, watch out for that puppy." Mike said as she kept walking.

"What pup-" Dib asked, then tripped over a small dog, hitting his face in a disgusting puddle.

Mike smirked, then went to her house and opened the door.

"Welcome home, sis!" Jamie greeted.

"I'm just about to make some dinner." Jen added, chiming in.

"We got a big situation," Mike said to her older siblings. "Tonight's Parent Teacher Night at my new school! I don't know what to do... Mom and Dad are gone..."

"Well, we could come in," Jamie suggested. "Not every kid has parents, some kids live with grandparents, aunts, uncles, foster parents,... Some kids even have two dads."

"Not an example we're going to follow..." Jen waved her spatula.

"Are you sure it'd be okay?" Mike was nervous. "I mean, I don't even remember how parent teacher conferences go... And Ms. Bitters is a beast, the littlest thing can tick her off! This girl Mary did a show and tell project on unicorns, and Ms. Bitters gave her an F for being unrealistic!"

"Mike, trust us," Jamie bent down to her height, assuring her. "I may not be as smart as Dad, or as brave as Mom, but Jen and I will be fine... Of course, this will also have to last before the full moon tonight."

"I thought I seemed more edgy in class today..." Mike instantly scratched her arm with her claws.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this, and we promise not to embarrass you like those slobbering moms who worship their sons." Jen assured.

"That's what I'm worried about, we're _not _a normal family..." Mike sighed.

"Mike, I'm over 18 years old now, I'm technically the man of the house now, we'll all be okay, just give me and Jen a few hours and we'll please your teacher and classmates." Jamie stated.

Mike sighed. "Okay... But no funny business, and remember, no telling about our wolf or shadow powers! I'm sick of movin' to a new school every three months!" she went off to her bedroom.

Jamie and Jen watched her leave, then looked at each other.

"What do you think we should do?" Jamie asked.

Jen's eyes widened, then she glared at him. "I thought _you _had a plan!"

"Not me," Jamie scoffed, shaking his head with a smile. "I haven't done anything productive since kindergarten."

"Great..." Jen rolled her eyes. "We could watch those old sitcoms about the families..."

"They _do _have good morals and human behavior values."

"Exactly, while Mike does her homework, we do that."

"It's a deal."

Jamie and Jen shook each other's hands and went into the living room. They had on old TV sitcoms from the 50's. It was usually the same story. The man goes out to work while the woman sends the kids to school and cleans up the house. That wasn't too far away from what Jen and Jamie did now ever since they came together with their baby sister, Mike. Jen often cleaned up the house while Jamie sat around and watched TV.

"Hey, why _haven't _you gotten a job?" Jen turned to her brother, with her hands on her hips and raising a firm eyebrow at him.

Jamie shushed her. "This is the one where the parents talk about The Beaver!"

Jen sighed, putting her palm to her face in annoyance.

* * *

><p>After a while, Jen and Jamie came to meet Mike to get back to Skool.<p>

"You ready to go, sis?" Jen asked politely.

"Yeah, let's go." Mike nodded, joining her brother and sister.

"Let's get on our way then." Jamie agreed, leaving with them.

* * *

><p>Jen and Jamie followed Mike to the direction of the Skool. Many other parents were walking in with their children. Mike came inside as a few students were around the one known as Lizard Boy with a cup in his mouth and licking his tongue all over it like an actual lizard.<p>

"What's going on, Flan?" Mike asked one of the boys.

"Lizard Boy's being weird again..." the boy, Flan, whispered to her.

Another teacher, Mr. Elliot, was meeting Dib and Gaz as a floating screen of Professor Membrane was hovering around. Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

"Sounds like Dib's in trouble again..." Mike muttered, then bumped into a teacher. "Oh, excuse me."

Ms. Bitters turned and looked to see Mike with her adult aged brother and sister. "Mike, these must be your parents..."

"Uh, well, actually..." Mike grew nervous.

"Our parents are very busy," Jen covered up, making up a story. "They work with Professor Membrane from his lab across town."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense..." Ms. Bitters droned.

"Hey, you don't work for my-" Dib spoke up, but a muffin was shoved in his mouth, much to his annoyance.

"I'm James and this is my sister, Jennifer." the black-haired boy introduced.

"Hm." Ms. Bitters muttered.

"That was good..." Mike whispered to her siblings as she passed by them to the punch bowl.

"Hello, Mike..." Dib greeted.

Mike grunted, taking a cup of punch. "Hello, Dib..." she glared at him.

"Dad, there's somebody I want you to meet," Dib said to the monitor. "This is Mike. You know... The wolf girl."

Professor Membrane's monitor hovered over Mike as he rubbed his chin. "And what breed of dog does the little ginger girl own?"

"Mix breed..." Mike blinked, then splashed her punch in Dib's face which made Gaz laugh, then went to where Jen was with the Slunchy boys. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"My mom won't shut up about me!" Billy told her. "It's _really _embarrassing!"

"At least she's not showing the pictures." his older brother, Mongo, assured him.

"Oh, and you've just gotta see these pictures!" Mrs. Slunchy took out photographs from her wallet as if on cue to show Mike's older sister. "Now, here's Billy cryin' when he was kicked off the soccer team for cryin' too much!"

"Owch." Mike winced.

Billy started to cry hysterically right then.

"Grass stains are sure tough to get out of soccer uniforms." Jen followed up like a social mother.

"Sports aren't everything," Jamie shrugged as he came too. "I'm sure your little boy will find something he's good at."

"That's true." Mr. Slunchy agreed.

"Wow, these guys aren't too bad." Mike smiled proudly at Jen and Jamie.

"Hey, try one of the cookies, my wife made them!" Mr. Slunchy offered the plate of chocolate chip cookies to the adult boy.

"Thanks, Mr. Slunchy!" Jamie took one to eat.

"Call me Ted." the man replied.

"Ted," Jamie smiled as he ate one.

"No, wait!" Mike's eyes widened.

"Jamie, wait, don't you remember!?" Jen cried as she accidentally touched some of the chocolate too.

Jen and Jamie started to shiver suddenly. They were having spasms in the middle of the cafeteria floor which made Mrs. Slunchy twitch a bit. Mr. and Mrs. Slunchy grew worried and started to run off, but Jen grabbed Mrs. Slunchy and began to physically harm her. Jen and Jamie's claws came out and their eyes became blood-red. Mike was very concerned and worried. Dib splashed punch on her and Gaz laughed again.

"Uhh... Jen, I think we should go home..." Mike nervously came to her sister.

Jen stopped what she was doing and was uncontrollable. She grabbed Mike and lifted her up, slamming her into the punch bowl.

"Hey, is your brother feeling well?" Mr. Elliot asked Mike nervously.

"Umm... Yeah, h-he's fine..." Mike grew nervous.

Dib was simply eating, drinking, and enjoying the show.

"Quit hurtin' my mom's head!" Mongo demanded to Jen.

"Jen, we really have to go, please, now!" Mike couldn't take this anymore as she came back to her elder siblings.

Dib kept enjoying the show, but the adults were now trying to recuperate Billy and Mongo's mother. "Look, everyone, look!" he pointed to Jen and Jamie as they were transforming into their wolf form.

"Can't you see this woman is recovering from severe trauma!?" one of the woman yelled at Dib as the others tried to comfort her.

Billy was crying for his mother.

"Jen, Jamie, I think I got shot with a silver bullet!" Mike cried out, then sounded very miserable. "Ow, it hurts!"

"Oh, Mike..." Jen whimpered like a dog and picked her up in her clawed paws. "I think we need to take you home right now."

"Yes, and remember Mike, chocolate makes us crazy." Jamie added.

Mike whimpered, then clung to them as they dashed out the school windows and took her home.

Dib watched this and turned to the adults and students. "Let me guess... Nobody saw that, right?"

Everyone was still turned to attend to Mrs. Slunchy. Dib was in such frustration, he threw his punch cup to the ground, making a small mess.

"Hey!" Mr. Monstro called, making everyone turn their heads. "That kid's throwin' punch!"

A sharp and cold hand came on Dib's shoulder, revealing to be Ms. Bitters in sheer anger.


End file.
